


Touch

by Enchantable



Series: Senses [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dominatrix, F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako gets out the black cotton rope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mako dominating Raleigh in sexytimes+ropes

His lips linger on hers as he presses her to the bed. 

Mako makes a soft sound in the back of her throat and Raleigh’s brain seems to go on overdrive. He loves those sounds she makes, the sounds he draws from her. He presses her down and grinds their hips together as she spreads her legs. He feels her bring one leg up but when he reaches down to pull it higher her foot is flat on the bed and then he finds himself on his back. 

This is definitely not how it usually goes, but her teeth nip into his bottom lip and he doesn’t mind it at all. 

She kisses him hot and slow, the kind of kisses that send him into overdrive. His hands reach up to grasp her hips, but she threats her fingers around his and pushes them down. Her lips get lighter against his until she presses a chase kiss to her lips and sits back against his hips. He looks up at her, his eyes hazy as he feels his control of the situation slipping. Before he can regain it she’s pushing him back and getting up. 

"Mako," he groans her name as she gets up, “where—"

She presses a finger to his lips and walks off, knowing full well he’s watching her every move. 

She feels his gaze on her and the lust in his eyes makes her bolder than she can remember being. She opens the drawer and pulls out the long coil of ebony rope. She glances at him but he’s still just drinking her in, so she walks back over to the bed. She puts the rope next to him and reaches down, pulling off the tank top she’s wearing. His eyes widen and Mako has to fight from smiling.

She’s never had the need nor the desire to wear lingerie past the base issued things. This is so far from it when the salesgirl held it out to her Mako blushed to the roots of her hair. The mesh is black edged in blue. They’re her colors, at least to Raleigh. It leaves nothing to the imagination and Mako is still having trouble with the fact that she’s managed to wear it for the whole day. His fingers twitch but she shakes her head, undoing the clasp of her pants. He falls back against the bed with a groan as it becomes clear why he’s down to his underwear and she was not. 

She hitches a leg over his hips and straddles him. She feels his abs contract under her fingers and presses them to the bed. He looks up at her curiously but doesn’t try to sit up as she grasps the hands that are near her ankles and guides them up above his head with aching slowness. 

"Mak—fuck," he breathes as she holds up the rope. She gives him a questioning look but he’s already nodding and she can feel his foot digging into the bedspread. 

The knots she learned in training are different from the ones she ties. She starts high on his forearms, guiding the black rope along his skin as she twists it around him. He’s breathing hard as she leans forward, guiding his hands to the metal of the bunk. She pulls the rope through and is securing them when he turns his head into her chest, his mouth pressing hot and wet against the swell of her breast. 

She presses her lips together as he tugs the strap of her bra aside with his teeth and draws her skin into his mouth. She shudders as his mouth pulls at her skin. Her head drops forward as her fingers curl around the ropes before dropping down. He tangles their fingers together as he works one breast and then turns his face to the other. She bows her head because it feels incredible but when his mouth pauses she forces herself to sit back and slide the straps up onto her shoulders again, giving him what she hopes amounts to a stern look. 

The wisp of fabric that covers her does nothing to hide the hardness she can feel from him. His head drops back as he looks at her. She can see him fighting with himself because he’s usually the one who takes control in these situations. But she’s been in his head, they are cut from the same cloth and she knows that he wants her to take the control from him. She presses her hands to his chest and he stills, looking at her as she sits silently for a moment. 

"Mak—" he stops when she ducks down and presses her mouth to his shoulder. 

His reaction is instant as his fingers tighten in the ropes. He squeezes his eyes shut and then opens them to watch her. Her lips press to his skin, just at the edge of his scar and she places a kiss to his skin.

Then, with no warning, her tongue slips along the ridge.

He groans because it’s better than shouting. Mako touches his scars in a way that makes his breath catch. But when he feels her tongue slip along his skin his ability to form words goes ou the window. She moves slowly, tracing the ridges that wrap across his shoulder and down his chest and for a moment he thinks she’s going to stop. But she leans back, her bottom pressing into his erection and her mouth nips the ones that lead from his pelvis to his thigh. 

He’s glad he’s got the ropes to hang onto because he doesn’t think he’s going to last much longer. Mako’s lips draw closer and closer to the elastic that rides low on his hips as her body slides down him. He can feel her entrence slip over him with only the thin layer of—whatever she’s wearing and the too tight cotton he’s stuck in between them. She peels down his underwear presses an almost disgustingly chaste kiss to a spot low on his pelvis and he almost looses it right there. 

"Mako," he croaks her name because he doesn’t know what he wants more. 

"Shizuka, Koibito," she scolds him in Japanese and Raleigh doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything so fucking hot in his entire life. 

Except then she sits up and pulls off the bra she’s wearing and he realizes that yes, yes in fact he can see something hotter. It isn’t like the mesh she was wearing hid anything, but now he can see everything. Everything except what’s hidden by her panties. He knows that she’s bought the lingerie for him, that he’s the only man who gets to see this side of her. His hips buck up but she just adjusts and lets herself slide a bit forward, exactly the way he doesn’t want her to go. 

"Do I need to tie your feet too?" she asks him. He opens his mouth but she ducks her head and kisses him, hot and slow. Her breasts press to his chest and his fingers ache to cup them, but they just tighten in his bonds instead. When he’s about to deepen the kiss she pulls back and swipes a hand through her hair, letting the blue fall around her face, “maybe we need a gag," she says and he shakes his head.

"Let the whole fucking base hear," he growls with a stupid grin as she laughs. 

His is cut short when she sits back and he can drink her in. He feels her fingers come up his thigh and it takes everything in him not to twist his hips to make the journey shorter. Finally though her fingers slide into his underwear and cup him where he’s aching hardest. He falls back against the bed with a groan he can’t quite stifle as she trails her blunt nails along his shaft. 

Raleigh Becket doesn’t beg. Even tied up by his insanely hot girlfriend with her small, dexterous fingers running along his aching shaft he doesn’t beg. He does close his eyes and gasp harshly, trying to stifle it because there’s only one reason he wants that hand moving. When it pulls away he almost whines but her fingers are grasping the sides of his underwear.

"Lift your hips," she says and he does the best he can without disturbing her perch. 

He’s glad she hasn’t tied his ankles as he kicks off his underwear. She sits back and he practically cums right there when he realizes her underwear is even dirtier than he thought. He can feel her hot and wet and teasing against him before she raises herself up on her knees and guides him into her body. He’s pretty sure if it was possible to rip through the rope he would as she sinks on to him and he can still feel the edges of mesh on his thighs. 

He drinks her in as she sheathes him completely. She’s so damn beautiful it takes his breath away. She’s beautiful all the time but in moments like this when she’s raw and open and not hiding, that’s when she’s the most beautiful to him. She opens her eyes and fucking smiles at him and he moans as she tightens around him because he’s pretty sure he’s going to die right then and there. 

Until she starts moving. 

Her hands press against his abs as she moves her hips. It’s different from how they’ve done it before, usually he’s the one leading. But this is all Mako. He doesn’t know why he’s surprised she’s so good at this. Balance and muscle control are things Mako is very very good at. He knows he’s supposed to be still but he’s always been shit at following orders and when she pushes herself up and sinks down, he snaps his hips up to meet her. 

She makes this little sound in the back of her throat and he does it again. They move together but he’s happy to follow her lead, matching her pace as she moves. She drops finally, leaning forward and tangling her fingers with his as they move on the bed. He closes his mouth around her breast and feels her tighten further around him. He bites her breast as their hips meet and the world goes white hot behind his eyes. 

She collapses against him, her head pressed to his gasping chest. They lay there gasping for a long moment, feeling the sweat on each other’s skin. She glances up at him and he looks down at the exact moment, their eyes locking. He ducks his head and kisses her, a sound escaping his throat when he feels her tighten around him. Her fingers press to his chest and a pleased groan tears itself from his throat as she shifts her hips and he feels himself harden inside her. 

"The whole base?" she says and he laughs, wondering how the hell he got so damn lucky.


End file.
